Hugging Soldiers
by orangish
Summary: Jane's a hugger. Jane/Cho, pre-slash, oneshot.


Patrick Jane's a hugger when he sleeps.

Jane sleeps all over the place, one night at the foot of the bed, the next on the carpet. And wherever he sleeps, he has to be hugging _something_.

It's a wonder Jane doesn't get any neck or back pain from sleeping in a twisted position every night. He wraps his arms around the victim, be it a pillow, a stuffed animal, a bunch of blankets, whatever, and never lets go until the next morning.

Nowadays, it's Kimball Cho every night.

For what it's worth, Cho never comments on Jane's behaviour. He just sighs with a resigned air and falls asleep in Jane's bear-like embrace (Jane's sure that Cho actually enjoys it).

Jane appreciates this; they're on a case way out in a small town and they're all forced to stay in this crappy motel with only two rooms available, and that means sharing beds with at least one team member. One room has one bed. The other has one bed and a flimsy couch.

The girls were out of the question; they were in the room with the one bed. Lisbon would kick a dog before sleeping next to Jane, and Van Pelt—well, Grace Van Pelt was Grace Van Pelt. Too innocent for Jane to pull any tricks. Unfortunately.

Now, that left Rigsby and Cho. Cho slept on the sinking couch while Rigsby and Jane went right to it.

Turns out, Rigsby moved too much for Jane's taste. Jane was hugging him comfortably for a few hours or so without complaint, and then Rigsby somehow slithered his way out and rolled over, taking all the sheets with him like he was a burrito. Then as Jane lay awake, sleepily confused, Rigsby took his burrito-like self and piled on top of Jane, effectively suffocating him.

All the while Rigsby was asleep like a hibernating animal.

(The next morning, Jane concluded that Rigsby didn't even realise Jane had been hugging—or attempting to hug—him the whole night.)

So, Jane insisted on sharing with Cho the next night. No, he would not sleep on the couch—too many lumps and bumps for him.

Cho pulled up the blankets to his chin. He was a soldier, back straight and arms at his sides. Twenty minutes later, Jane was on him like he was a tree or something. After his (_horrible_) experience with Rigsby, Jane was expecting Cho to start wriggling. Well, no—Cho stayed completely still. Like a statue.

He was perfect. Jane could never be happier sleeping.

An hour and a half later, Cho moved just a little. But Jane was a light sleeper, and stirred, bleary-eyed. Groggily, he looked up at Cho from his position on his chest and with a bit of surprise, was met with Cho looking down back at him, still sharp and alert even at this time of night.

The "Cho Glare", Jane liked to call it. Cold and crisp as ice.

"What are you doing, Jane?"

"…what does it look like I'm doing?" Jane replied, voice a bit hoarse.

"Hugging me."

"I'm a hugger. You don't have a problem with that, right?"

And the "Cho Glare" dropped the 'Glare', revealing just _Cho_, relaxed, deep brown eyes that suddenly crinkled in a faint smile.

"I'm a soldier. And no, not really," Cho said, and just like that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jane realised then, that was the moment he decided he wanted to sleep next to Cho every night.

(Rigsby found out he loved the couch.)

But now after they've cracked the case and are heading home, Jane meets a problem. He's a hugger, accustomed to some_body_ to hug now. Once he goes back to his dingy little apartment, he'll be stuck with his pillow. Or his teddy bear. Again. Just won't do. The whole plane ride, Jane stares at Cho, contemplating what to do.

After they land in Sacramento, Jane shows up at Cho's door at eleven in the night, carrying a pillow and a bag with a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb, a razor, and a change of clothes.

Cho doesn't say anything as Jane waltzes in, sets his things up in the bathroom, and brushes his teeth, taking a shower while he's at it. Cho doesn't say anything as he himself turns off the light and sets his alarm clock and briskly goes to sleep like a soldier.

Jane joins him shortly afterwards and Cho doesn't say anything as Jane starts hugging.

The two of them drift off together.


End file.
